The Adventures of Nightwing Duck
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: St. Canard has just gotten it's first Anti-Hero and her name is Nightwing Duck and not only does Nightwing goes after criminals and stops them and throws them in jail, she all so starts crime herself by going out and beating other criminals like The Fearsome Five to the place where they are about to steal from but the question is this is she on the good or bad side...?


**Credit for Darkwing Duck goes to Disney. **

**Nightwing Duck should not be confused for Nightwing from Batman to which Batman was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger... and anyway **

**Nightwing The Duck should not be confused for Nightwing from Batman :) I don't know when I will update this but I have other stories I am working on to and I try to update them when I can and all so I don't know how many chapters I will make of this and all so I am placing a cover to show you what Nightwing Duck Looks like so when you read this chapter and you will read what she looks like you will find it matches the cover of** **the story and anyway I will let you read the chapter now and I hope you like it and sorry it isn't perfect but I hope it is a little okay...**

**Oh and** **Slimerella as you can tell is inspired by Yucky Duck.**

* * *

it was a new life for Odette McSwan, she was going to move to St. Canard and start a new life there with out the problems she had been going through here.

she use to be part of a group called The Mayday Quintet, they acted as a type of Anti-Heroes for they're home town...

namely it means that they would save lives and stop other bad guys but they tended to act like 'bad guys' themselves which really got on some peoples nerves.

she was of course the leader of The Mayday Quintet and the others who were a part of it was her friends who's name was

Amethyst Vanderchill who was known as Frostamethyst,

the next one was Nega-Rhoda Dendron who was from the Negaverse but came here to this world to start a new...

she use to be a normal duck until something cause her to become Slimerella (That is Slimer-rella)  
she didn't even answer to her Real Name anymore and only wanted to be called Slimerella...

both Frostamethyst and Slimerella were her most closest friends and they too were all so moving to St. Canard and all three of them were going to live together so it be easy for all three of them to get use to living in such a new place with faces they knew since St. Canard had people they didn't know.

as for the other members of her group there was the two energy and electric ones that was Gloria Waddlemeyer who had accident that turn her into living energy and turning her into Glowbryght (her new name that is Glowbryght is spelled with a 'y' instead of a 'i')

Glowbryght was thought to have died during her accident to which is what her family thought at least and plus she was the Aunt to a little girl who was named Gosalyn though Odette never met her herself though Glowbryght would talk about her often.

the next was Electravibe her name should hint that she has electric powers, she has the power to send a type of 'vibe waves' to cause electric shocks to others and it cause them to become over emotional...it is unclear what else her powers can do but she can short out things at times with her powers...

Electravibe and Glowbryght were very close and were like Best Friends and even though Odette, Frostamethyst and Slimerella didn't know Electravibe's (by the way that is Electra-Vibe) Real Name the only one that seem to know it was Glowbryght who said that she promise not to tell anybody what her real name was.

the two said they weren't ready to leave and said they were going to stay in town for a while longer.

Odette understood and respected their decision to stay behind while she, Frostamethyst and Slimerella moved to St. Canard.

oh and you might want to know what Odette was called when she puts on a bodysuit and Mask...

she called herself Nightwing Duck...

she puts on pink lipstick and purple eye shadow on and she would wear it all the time when she was Nightwing Duck,

it was only when she was back to Odette McSwan that she doesn't bother to wear makeup, when she was just Odette McSwan she didn't wear makeup at all to which she was just fine with.

her long hair was brown color and she had light green eyes and her feathers were a very light yellow color.

all so she hardly let her hair down when she was Odette McSwan and only let it down when she was Nightwing Duck

the reasons why she did this is so no one will recognize her when they see her out at Night as Nightwing Duck.

as she was moving a box into the back of her car and picture fell out of the box and she bent down and pick it up and saw it was a picture of her old crush who she had went to High School with for a while before her and her family had to move...

his name was Jackson Quacker, he always knew how to make her smile with how he would tell something funny to her

though he only saw her as a good friend and never really saw her as a love interest and when he told her he wanted to make toys for a living though some of their classmates would tease him for wanting to make toys but Odette would never tease him for wanting to make toys and said that she wish him the best of luck and hopes he will make great toys and hopes that someday he will show them to her.

it was some years later that she found out that Jackson became Quackerjack and had went insane, she still cared about him and wanted to try to help him get it back together and try to help him get back on his feet and make new toys for children but when she had called him over the phone he snap at her after she said that she wanted to help him out and he said that he didn't need no help from her and that she should just stay out of his life and after some other words were said here and there he hang up on her.

she didn't try to call him back after that and just thought maybe she should just try to forget him and move on...

after all even though she had a crush on him back when they went to school together before her and her family moved and she never really told him her true feelings...she knew that the past they had together was over and done...

the new high school she went to when she moved years ago is where she met her two friends Drake Mallard and Elmo Sputterspark who were like her two favorite guy friends at school, even though she didn't hang out with Drake much she would hang out the most with Elmo and she tried to be there for him whenever he needed her but sadly the one time when he did need her to be there for him and she wasn't is when it would seem their friendship seem to end...

after what happen to Elmo he just seem to not come by her house or even hang out like they use to and it made her sad that she had lost him when he became Megavolt...

she tried not to think too much about the past but when she did it made her want to cry out and she would blame herself for what happen to Elmo...and she really did believe that it was her fault, she really cared about Elmo he was after all a good friend to her and she even told him about how she use to like this one boy that was Jackson Quacker and she was crushed that he didn't return her feelings even though she never told him that she had feelings for him it hurt the most that he would never return them even if she did told him.

she shook her head when she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a car driving by and then she started to place the picture ( that fell out of the box that was right now in the back of her car ) away in her left pocket and she went to the driver's side and open the car door and got inside and then she put on her seat belt and then she started her car and took off down the street and take the long drive to St. Canard

where she will start her new life and job at Quackworks and all so have some fun as Nightwing Duck at Night and who knows? perhaps she will make some enemies out of the criminals there as well as the hero who lives there that was Darkwing Duck...

maybe she could ask Amethyst about Darkwing Duck and how to watch out for him when she was on her little Nights out as Nightwing Duck.

as she was driving she couldn't help but smirk "you better watch out Darkwing Duck cause your about to get a rival in fighting crime and so much more..."she said as she speeds up the car and took off much faster down the road in her car that was heading to St. Canard where she would be it's new Anti-Hero

to be continued...


End file.
